Season 5
Since season 5 is the longest season of the series (with a total of 51 episodes), it was given its very own page. # Bichloar - Chloe gets diagnosed with bipolar disorder. # The Hungry Games Babies - Shows the day in the life of the Hungry Games tributes as infants. # Piss Flop - Bingo joins Kidz Bop and starts covering the songs from the show, pissing off the other tributes. # Commercial Breakdown - A series of sketches parodying different commercials. # Whale Fail - The tribes have to beach the most whales. # My Sister My Stalker- Kitty is revealed to be related to Chippy. # Cookies with Sluts - The Girl Scouts and Boy Scouts get into a cooking-selling rivalry. # CN-Word Real - A series of sketches mocking the CN Real era of Cartoon Network. # Untitled Purge Episode - Eric Needles must walk back home while the Purge is happening. # Star Struck - The Tribes go on The Hungry Games IMBD page though it's loaded with one star reviews. # The Pad Is Rad - After messing the bed Chloe has to wear diapers. # Blythe's Inside Story - Blythe gets addicted to vore, and goes around swallowing everyone alive. # Inflation Masturbation - Fred gets into inflation, and uses a volcanic dildo to inflate himself. # Tickle Me Chippy - Chippy reveals his ticklish feet. # Mr. Brownstain Can Post You Can Cry Now - when the tribes become obese, a guy named Brownstain starts taking their pictures. # Trevor the Close(t)r - Trevor attempts his closeted fart fetish. # By The Seat In Your Tied Up Pants - A giant talking lizard resembling Godzilla named Zilly is caught by Hansen drawing porn of underage characters. These images are discovered by Ruben and given out to random tributes in order to film their reactions. # Chloe Crackmichael - Chloe does crack and goes on a psychedelic adventure. # Fred Seeks Help - Fred does so horrible decieds to get therpay with Anvil wear talks about his childhood and all the animals he abused (manily Sunil The Meerkat) # The Anvil Show- Parody of The Amanda Show where Anvil hosts various sketchs while Blythe tries to break in and meet her # Hiccup Frick-Up - Chloe gets the hiccups, so the tribes try various (insane) methods to get them to stop. # I'm Not Lion This Pun Is Terrible- Blythe gets a new fashion assistant, Mayor Lionheart, who gives her ideas for outfits. However, months later Blythe gets tired of the same old king and queens outfits he makes. # Fred's BBBQ Of The Century - Fred throws a barbecue party at a volcano where he serves magma-cooked steak. However, his exploitation of the lava pisses off the volcano and causes it to emit fireballs everywhere, so now the tribes must decide on who should be sacrificed to the volcano to calm it down. # God's Not Fred - A parody of the movie "God's Not Dead", with Fred as Josh and Brian Griffin as the professor. # Publythetina- Blythe goes through puberty # No Exceptions - The tributes visit Kingdom 34, which is pretty much Rule 34 turned into a developed country. # A Coconut Fred Family Vacation - Anvil goes on vacation with Coconut Fred and his family to Make A Point Land. # Happy Talking Retarded Animal Tributes Friends Trash - A what-if episode with all the tributes as animals. # Ruben's House of Horrors - Ruben creates his own haunted house. However, it's a haunted house where you literally get tortured. # Super Mega Fun Kawaii TenTime - Chloe, Blythe, Chippy, Anvil, Slip, Slide, Fred, and Bingo all go to Japan to compete in a crazy game show. # The Tooth is Loose - The tribes start coming up with excuses not to brush their teeth. # Bad Eric- Tired of being treated like shit Eric joins Sandra and Butchy's bullying gang. # Pump Up the Pumpkins - The tribes visit Pumpkin World. # Facebookers - The tribes accidentally get sucked up into various Facebook games and must endure cheap knock-offs and being forced to spend real money on pointless junk. # Whore Wars - Blythe and Chloe get into a heated debate on porn. # Clipped Tooth - Blythe gets help from Clippy the paperclip to cheat on her school tests. # Almost Retarded Animals - The cast of Almost Naked Animals visits the Arena. # The Deep End- Chloe and friends find seek into the area called Worst Of The Worst. # Scaredtuffia - The cast of Scardy Squirrel and the cast of T.U.F.F. Puppy have a contest to see who can reenact Zootopia better, while Blythe masturbates watching. # Hungry Games Studio 69 - Just another day in the life at the Hungry Games Arena, only this time, with nonsensical cutaways to replace the violent and sexual scenes. #Ant-I Horrible At Episode Puns - Ruben hires a new band of assistants, The Ants from Happy Tree Friends. #Chloe Gets Bullied- Tourettes Guy fearing Chloe is too weak becomes a bully to toughed her up. #Depth of a TV Channel - A personified Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network must get help from the tribes to get all the other TV channels back to the Island of Lost Souls so they can make a music video. #The Eumgyeong Games- The Hungry Games gets stole to a NK billionarie. #Game Dick Suckers- Chloe and Blythe's new all Pregant Whale Simautlor becomes number one on the hot appss list. #Life Of Fred- Fred ends up dying and gets replaced with a new talking fruit. #Miraculous Chippybig: Tales Of ChippyBug And Anvil Noir when Chippy's and Anvil's trip to paris goes array when Isis attacks so they become the characters i just mentioned then due for fact Chippy can't take of the custome and looks like tights he gets mistaken for a gay #The Snake Is a Lie: The tribes get bullied while playing Slither.io #Fucking the Police - HM Mario and Luigi get invited to Squidward's strip club, until Violette, promoted to police chief, uses her police brutality tactics to either kill or arrest the people paying for pleasure at the strip club. Will the HM Mario Bros. make it out? # Chippy Begins (S5 Finale) - Chippy's origins become reality. Category:Lists Category:Seasons Category:Episodes